


Wherever You Go

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: A full tank of gas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Go

Sometimes she needs to be... alone. Normality has never worked, not for Natasha. So sometimes she has to leave. Be elsewhere.

It's been six months since New York. Since she put everything on the line to save one man. Six months since she took that man into her bed. Into her heart.

She wakes and knows.

It's time to be somewhere else.

She doesn't pack. Doesn't say goodbye.

Her car smells like him. She breathes in his scent and knows that normality is overrated. the door opens and he slides in.  
"Where to?" he asks.  
"Wherever you're going." She smiles.


End file.
